


il fascino della faccia da triglia

by Klainesflirtyduets



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, also martino scopre che nico lo ha visto Per Primo, letteralmente mille mila parole di niccolò e martino che fanno i dorks
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainesflirtyduets/pseuds/Klainesflirtyduets
Summary: VENERDÌ 22 DICEMBRE 2018, 00:15.“Se se, dillo che aspettavi da settimane l’occasione di  parlarmi” lo prendi in giro bonariamente, ma il modo in cui stringe le labbra per trattenere un sorriso colpevole non ti sfugge, e scoppi in una risata di petto strabiliata. “Non ci credo – sei una serpe!” esclami, “M’hai fatto un’imboscata!”





	il fascino della faccia da triglia

La tombolata si è ormai conclusa da un po'; la maggior parte degli ospiti se n'è andata portandosi con sé i premi selezionati con cura dalla scatola delle schifezze di Eva, e il caos della serata è andato scemando tra una chiacchiera e l' altra mentre tu, i ragazzi e le vostre amiche finivate di sistemare la cucina ancora incasinata.

Silvia, Eva, Sana e le altre se ne sono andate con Filippo più di una mezzora fa, lasciando - come promesso - casa tua intonsa; gli unici rimasti sono i tuoi amici e Niccolò - che ha avuto il permesso dai suoi e da tua madre di stare a dormire qui - ma lui ed Elia sono ancora in cucina a chiudere i sacchi della spazzatura, e Luchino sta di nuovo ad intasarti il cesso a causa dello zabaione micidiale del tuo ragazzo. Tu te ne stai all'ingresso ad aspettarli, appoggiato contro al muro al fianco di Gio, il quale è già pronto ad andarsene con la giacca a vento addosso e la cuffia gialla calata sulla fronte.

“Beh, zì, comunque questa serata non è andata poi così male.”

Tu ti volti verso di lui con un sopracciglio alzato e una mezza risata. “Non è andata poi così male?” gli fai il verso, “fraté, Sofi ha avuto solo occhi per te per tutto il tempo!”

Giovanni scrolla una spalla ed evita il tuo sguardo, fissandosi la punta delle scarpe con eccessivo interesse. “Massì, zì, abbiamo solo parlato. Nulla di che.”

La risposta ti prende un po' in contropiede - non tanto per le parole in sé, quanto più per il suo atteggiamento. C'è qualcosa di familiare nel modo in cui ha sminuito la tua battuta, qualcosa che ti ricorda tutte le volte in cui hai sviato i discorsi su Emma e le insinuazioni dei ragazzi, e che suona amareggiato e un po' esasperato. Ti ci vogliono due secondi pieni per realizzare che forse spingerlo a provarci con un'altra proprio questa sera, a due passi dalla ragazza di cui è ancora innamorato, non sia stata una mossa molto saggia o empatica; non hai neanche il bisogno di metterti nei suoi panni per sentirti un po' una merda, perché sai cosa vuol dire non riuscire a liberarsi di certi sentimenti, e conosci anche la sensazione di non poterne parlare chiaramente a causa di aspettative altrui; ovviamente il non aprirsi su Eva non è come non poter dire di avere sentimenti per un ragazzo, ma non vuoi comunque che Gio pensi di doversi tenere tutto dentro perché voi pensate che debba superarla, né vuoi spingerlo in situazioni che lo mettono a disagio.

“Vabbè, fratè, non fa niente se non te la senti ancora” gli dici a bassa voce, dandogli una leggera gomitata per attirare la sua attenzione e dargli supporto, “certe cose hanno bisogno di tempo. Ma sono comunque felice che tu ci abbia provato con Sofi. Ti meriti le cose belle, Gio.”

Sai di non essere stato troppo eloquente, ma Giovanni ti conosce abbastanza per capire anche ciò che non esprimi a parole, e accenna un sorrisetto grato, una tacita riconoscenza per la tua comprensione. Per qualche secondo vi scambiate uno sguardo che ti scalda il cuore, uno sguardo che se avesse un sapore saprebbe di pizza e mortadella - ma poi lui spezza il momento tirandoti una pacca secca sul braccio. “Mamma mia zì, certo che sto spirito natalizio ti fa proprio male, me pari la De Filippi con tutti ‘sti incoraggiamenti.”

“Vabbè, tanto sappiamo tutti e due che te piace guardare i suoi programmi, però non me andà a Uomini e Donne che giuro ti disconosco!”

“Ma che stai a dì, non ne guardo più! E poi seguivo solo Amici, e lo guardavi pure tu, quindi muto. _Muto_.” Gio ribatte, picchiettandosi l'indice sulla bocca con un'aria che dovrebbe farlo sembrare cazzuto ma che ti fa solo sbuffare una mezza risata.

“Amici lo guardavo solo perché lo guardavi tu che c'era Marco Carta!”

“Perché parlate di Marco Carta? Esiste ancora?”

Tu e Gio vi girate contemporaneamente verso la porta della cucina, da cui Elia e Niccolò sono appena usciti trascinando due sacchi enormi di spazzatura. Entrambi i ragazzi vi si fermano davanti, e tu subito punti il pollice in direzione del tuo migliore amico, perché lo sputtanamento è d'obbligo. Non ti capita spesso di poterlo fare. 

“Gio era preso bene con lui alle medie.”

Elia scoppia nella sua risatina acuta – quella che pare sempre il verso di un babbuino - ma si blocca di botto quando realizza che non stavi scherzando. “Ma che, davvero?”

Giovanni alzagli occhi al cielo cercando di apparire scazzato, ma il rossore della sua faccia tradisce un po' d'imbarazzo.

“Aregà, è sardo, io so sardo, da piccolo me sentivo connesso a lui, che ve devo dì!”

“Adesso almeno c'è L'Isola di Pietro” commenta Niccolò, e tu scoppi a ridere come un idiota nonostante la sberla di avvertimento che Gio ti tira, perché sai che lui la prima stagione se l'è guardata, ed era pure indignato perché di sardi con accento sardo non ce n'erano se non Pinna, il personaggio più inutile e macchiettistico della storia.

“Perché ridi, che me so' perso?” chiede Elia, confuso, ma in quel momento sentite il rumore dello sciacquone e dell'acqua del rubinetto scorrere, e finalmente Luchino sbuca dal corridoio, battendosi la pancia con aria esausta. “Madò, regà, che fatica.”

“Luchì, ma sei ancora vivo!” esclama Elia, dandogli una pacca sul coppino non appena vi raggiunge all’uscio. Luca manco reagisce, tanto è abituato ai vostri maltrattamenti quotidiani, e semplicemente si scrolla di dosso la mano di Elia che cerca di pizzicargli il nervo della spalla.

“Eh, più o meno. T’ho finito di nuovo la carta igienica, a proposito.” ti informa, ma prima che tu possa chiedergli come sia riuscito a far fuori il secondo rotolo tutto da solo, si volta verso gli altri. “Ma a parte questo, cos’è che stavate dicendo? Che me sono perso?”

“Gio era preso bene con Marco Carta a quanto pare” riassume Niccolò, spicciolo, col suo classico tono da presa per il culo che ormai ti è fin troppo familiare. Non riesci a trattenere un sorriso – un sorriso che un po’ è per l’implicita frecciatina bonaria al tuo migliore amico passata inosservata, ma che più di tutto è una reazione involontaria al moto di orgoglio che ti gonfia il petto a vedere Niccolò così a suo agio tra i tuoi amici.

 “Oh, ma lo sapete che è gay? Lo ha detto da Barbara D’Urso tipo un mese fa!”

Tu e Niccolò vi ritrovate immediatamente a scambiarvi uno sguardo complice - Luchino e il suo entusiasmo per chiunque sia gay è stato argomento di conversazione più di una volta - e scoppiate a ridere apertamente; Gio si schiaffeggia una mano in fronte, mentre Elia lo guarda basito e divertito, muovendo le mani congiunte davanti a sé in un implicito _che cazzo stai a dì_. “Ma Luchì, com’è che sei sempre così informato ultimamente? Ce devi di’ qualcosa?”

“No, fratè, tu?” ribatte il biondo con una mezza risata, e pure tu rideresti, se non avessi notato come il commento di Luca abbia lasciato Elia onestamente spiazzato per qualche secondo. Ma è una questione di istanti - Gio batte le mani richiamando l’attenzione su di sé e qualsiasi tipo di strana tensione poteva essersi creata viene scacciata via. “Vabbè, se qualcuno ha segreti da svelà, questo non è il momento perché mio padre sta quasi qui sotto. Quindi vestiti, Luchì, che è ora di andare”.

Cinque caotici minuti, una ricerca affannata di giubbotti e qualche saluto dopo, finalmente ti richiudi la porta di casa alle spalle, zittendo le chiacchiere dei tuoi amici e il tintinnare fastidioso delle bottiglie di birra vuote che riecheggia tra le rampe di scale.

Tu appoggi per qualche secondo la fronte contro la porta fresca, godendoti il familiare e confortante silenzio della casa. Sospiri. Ti senti esausto, prosciugato di ogni singolo grammo di energia, ma per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo non si tratta di una stanchezza che ti lascia nervoso, insonne e afflitto. È una stanchezza soddisfacente e soddisfatta, orgogliosa, che a malapena ti lascia le energie per muoverti, ma per cui non riesci a smettere di sorridere. Avevi dimenticato come ci si sentisse ad essere assolutamente e completamente in pace con te stesso – è una bella sensazione. Bella tanto quanto il calore delle braccia di Niccolò che ti avvolgono la vita per trascinarti contro al suo petto.

“A che ora arriva tua madre?” lo senti mormorare al tuo orecchio, la punta del suo naso – congelata come al solito – che ti sfiora il collo, il suo respiro caldo a solleticarti la pelle. Il tuo corpo si rilassa automaticamente, come un riflesso involontario, come se riconoscesse il suo legittimo posto, e ti ritrovi a sorridere un po’ di più.

“Non lo so, il film cominciava alle dieci. Probabilmente tra mezzora.” mugugni, voltandoti tra le braccia di Niccolò per guardarlo in viso. Gli sfiori una guancia con la punta delle dita, e lui chiude gli occhi con un “mmh”, che potrebbe essere un segno di apprezzamento per la carezza quanto una risposta alla tua affermazione. I tuoi polpastrelli seguono la soffice linea del suo zigomo, soffermandosi giusto sotto i suoi occhi, all’altezza della leggera ombra scura delle occhiaie; non sono evidenti come lo erano sabato, ma i segni di un cattivo riposo sono ancora lì, dopo quasi una settimana, e vorresti poterli cancellare col tuo tocco. “Non dobbiamo per forza aspettarla” mormori, non volendo spezzare la calma che vi circonda, “possiamo già andare a letto se sei stanco.”

Niccolò apre gli occhi e ti guarda accigliato. “Non voglio passare per maleducato con tua madre.”

Alzi gli occhi al cielo. “Ma che dici! E poi sai che ti adora.”

Ed è così. Niccolò e tua madre si sono letteralmente parlati per una mezzora prima che le ragazze arrivassero con gli addobbi per la tombolata, ed è stato come assistere a due anime affini che si incontravano; è bastato che accennassi il talento musicale di Nico per vedere tua madre innamorarsi di lui per nuove ragioni oltre l'essere la persona che ti rende felice. Non per togliere qualcosa ad Anna, che si è rivelata essere una donna squisita, ma certamente l'accoglienza della tua famiglia è stata molto più immediata e priva di ansie. 

Niccolò, l'infame, ti sorride con aria gongolante. “Ah sì?”

“Sì ma non tirartela, che devi prima superare il test.”

L'espressione di Niccolò cambia in divertito scetticismo con un'alzata di sopracciglia. “Ah, c’è un test, eh?”

“Gua’ che non sto scherzando” insisti, “Se riuscirai a bere il caffè di mia zia senza sbrattare sarai ufficialmente il ragazzo perfetto agli occhi di mia madre.”

 “Vabbè, facile allora.”

“È qui che ti sbagli” lo correggi, saccente, dandogli un buffetto sulla guancia, “Il caffe di mia zia è peggio anche della tua carbonara che sa di piedi.”

Niccolò ride. “Addirittura?”

“Te lo giuro. Due anni fa a ferragosto Gio è venuto con me a Cecina e quando ha assaggiato il caffè quasi s’è messo a piangere.” Il ricordo di Giovanni, con la faccia tutta rossa e le lacrime agli occhi per lo schifo, che fa il vago per non offendere tua zia ti fa scoppiare a ridere mentre lo racconti. “Ti dico solo che mio padre non è mai andato d’accordo con lei principalmente perché si è sempre rifiutato di berlo.”

“Mi sa che è tua zia quella che vuole sterminare il pianeta per rimanere l’ultima donna sulla terra” scherza Niccolò e tu ridacchi con lui, scuotendo la testa.

“Vabbè, dai, sono stanco di aver su i jeans. Andiamo a metterci in pigiama almeno” proponi, afferrandolo per il polso e trascinandolo verso camera tua, dove Niccolò ha lasciato lo zaino con il cambio.

“Vuoi andare per primo in bagno?” gli chiedi, ma Niccolò ti risponde lanciandosi a faccia in giù sul tuo letto e scuotendo la testa. “Vabbè, allora vado un secondo a lavarmi i denti che ho ancora il sapore di panettone in bocca.”

Niccolò solleva la faccia dal piumone giusto per riderti dietro. “Certo che sei proprio schizzinoso.”

Gli lanci addosso il suo zainetto per vendicarti. “No, è che tu c’hai proprio gusti di merda in fatto di cibo, Nì” è la tua risposta, perché dopo stasera è evidente che il problema di Niccolò non sia solo nel cucinare; ha proprio una bocca capace di mangiare lo schifo dello schifo, e peggio di lui c'è solo Silvia, che non solo si è professata amante dei canditi, ma ha pure avuto il coraggio di aprire e mangiare il polpo essiccato davanti a tutti. Neanche Luchino si è mai spinto a tanto, e la sua faccia ammirata davanti alla scena è stata quasi da commedia romantica; tu non sei esattamente un esperto del genere, ma sei piuttosto sicuro di aver assistito in diretta al momento in cui Luchino ha realizzato di aver trovato la sua anima gemella.

 “Ma se me l’hai offerto tu il panettone!” esclama Niccolò con tono indignato, come se il suo mal trattenuto sorriso non tradisse il suo divertimento.

“Infatti te l’ho offerto perché sapevo che lo avresti mangiato!” ribatti, avviandoti verso la porta e schivando per un pelo il cuscino che Niccolò ti lancia. “Però ti piacciono i baci al panettone!” lo senti urlare dalla tua stanza mentre ti chiudi in bagno, e per qualche istante ti ritrovi a ridere come un pirla davanti allo specchio. Quando torni in camera, con la bocca che sa di mentolo e le ascelle non pezzate, Niccolò se ne sta sdraiato sul tuo letto, già nei suoi vestiti da notte – una felpona di troppe taglie più grande, e dei pantaloni morbidi che sai finiranno sul pavimento prima del mattino, perché Niccolò ha sempre freddo ma tu sei una fornace e riesci a scaldare pure lui.

“Ah, sei tornato!” esclama, sorridendoti. Per qualche ragione, nonostante questa non sia la prima volta che dormite insieme, e la vista di Niccolò in vestiti troppo larghi e soffici tra le tue lenzuola stia diventando addirittura familiare, ti senti di colpo sopraffatto dall'affetto - che forse è già qualcosa in più - che provi per lui. È destabilizzante quanto averlo di nuovo vicino ti renda felice – felice in un modo che pare tanto diverso da come lo eri quando Niccolò ti ha raggiunto a Bracciano; c'è qualcosa di rassicurante e pacato, nella felicità e nelle emozioni che pervadono ogni tua molecola, dalle punte dei piedi a quelle dei capelli. Non è euforia, né adrenalina, come quella che hai sentito nel seguirlo a casa sua quel primo pomeriggio fatto di erba e marionette del nonno di Niccolò e carbonare immangiabili; questa è contentezza, pura e distillata, che ti riempie il cuore e te lo calma, e che rende bello ogni singolo minuto passato con lui. Ed è quasi incontenibile, tanto che ti viene da sorridere come uno scemo, e per non fare la figura del sottone così platealmente ti lanci sul materasso a peso morto, cadendo accanto a lui e facendo rimbalzare entrambi con una risata.

“Vai pure in bagno se ti serve” gli dici, e Niccolò si sporge verso di te per scoccarti un rumoroso bacio sulle labbra.

“Faccio veloce.” 

Tu ti rilassi e chiudi gli occhi, concentrandoti sul rumore di Niccolò che si muove nella stanza; lo senti aprire e chiudere con poca cura la cerniera dello zaino, senti i suoi piedi nudi sul parquet allontanarsi sempre di più, l'acqua del rubinetto scorrere. Con un sospiro ti metti a sedere sul materasso per sfilarti le scarpe, poi frughi nel tuo comò alla ricerca di qualcosa di comodo da mettere e facile da togliere nel caso ti venga caldo.

Niccolò rientra in camera che ti stai infilando la maglietta del pigiama, e quando sollevi lo sguardo lo trovi appoggiato allo stipite della porta con un’espressione più pensierosa di quanto ti immaginassi.

“Che hai?” gli chiedi, tirandogli i tuoi vestiti del giorno per attirare la sua attenzione. Lui li aggrappa al volo e se li preme al petto con una mano, accennando un sorrisetto divertito.

“Niente, stavo solo pensando.”

“A cosa?” incalzi, incuriosito, picchiettando il materasso per invitarlo a sedersi accanto a te. Niccolò si rigira i tuoi vestiti tra le mani per qualche istante prima di lasciarli cadere a terra senza troppa cura e avvicinarsi a te.

 “Sono felice di averti seguito fuori dall’aula il primo giorno di radio, tutto qua.” ammette, guardandoti da sotto il ciuffo spettinato. Il tuo cuore perde un battito, e fatichi a trattenere l'esagerato sorriso che vuole spaccarti la faccia in due. “Mi hai seguito?” ripeti, afferrandogli il lembo della maglietta che indossa per avvicinarlo ancora di più, attirandolo tra le tue gambe. Una quasi irrefrenabile voglia di gongolare come uno stronzo ti gonfia il petto, perché pensavi che Niccolò fosse scappato dalla noia dell'incontro della radio, non credevi di essere stata la ragione principale di quella fuga.

Le guance di Nico si tingono di un leggero rossore. “Mi stavo _anche_ rompendo il cazzo” ribatte, pungolandoti la fronte con l'indice per infastidirti. Tu scacci la sua mano con un gesto secco e gli sorridi sardonico. “Se se, dillo che aspettavi da settimane l’occasione di parlarmi” lo prendi in giro bonariamente, ma il modo in cui stringe le labbra per trattenere un sorriso colpevole non ti sfugge, e scoppi in una risata di petto strabiliata. “Non ci credo – sei una serpe!” esclami, “M’hai fatto un’imboscata!”

“Non era _un’imboscata_! Ho solamente colto l’occasione.” ribatte lui, dandoti un colpetto sul naso con l’indice della mano, un vizio che si è preso a Milano e che sembra intenzionato a portare avanti; “e poi zitto che mi ricordo la faccia da triglia che avevi quando m'hai visto.”

“Mi hai seriamente chiamato _faccia da triglia_?” rimbecchi, indignato, e Niccolò ti risponde con un sorriso canzonatorio e un’alzata di sopracciglia. “Non abbiamo detto che l’onestà è la chiave per una relazione sana?” 

Tu boccheggi per qualche istante, senza parole per il livello di paraculaggine raggiunto dal tuo ragazzo nell’usare le tue stesse parole contro di te. Non sai se insultarlo o baciarlo - _Niccolò ti ha notato per primo, Niccolò ti ha notato per primo_ \- ma ci pensa lui stesso a toglierti il dilemma.

“Ecco, più o meno avevi questa faccia.” ti dice, e stavolta una pacca sulla spalla per vendicarti gliela dai, sbuffando una risata indignata. “Sei proprio un deficiente.”

“Fino a due secondi fa ero l’uomo della tua vita.” ribatte, voce bassa e seducente, chinandosi in avanti per far toccare i vostri nasi. Le sue mani risalgono per le tue spalle, ti accarezzano il collo e si fermano sulle tue guance, il pollice della mano destra ad accarezzarti il labbro inferiore. Tu deglutisci a vuoto, nel tentativo di scacciar via dal petto il desiderio di chiudere lo spazio tra di voi.

“È inutile che cerchi di sedurmi, sono offeso.” 

“Però sta funzionando.”

Scuoti la testa. “Invece no”

Senti lo sbuffo di una risata sul viso. “Ah no?” mormora sardonico, ad un millimetro dalle tue labbra.

“No” riesci a ribattere ancora, un secondo prima che Niccolò faccia scivolare via le sue mani dal tuo viso per spingerti all'indietro, prendendoti per i polsi. Ti ritrovi spalmato sul letto con Niccolò a cavalcioni su di te, un sorrisetto soddisfatto a scoprirgli i denti.

“Vuoi vedere che mi faccio perdonare?”

“E come hai intenzione di farlo?” lo stuzzichi, non provando neanche a ribellarti alla sua presa; la verità è che non solo il suo gioco sta funzionando, ma vuoi pure che continui.

Niccolò fa sfiorare i vostri nasi per un secondo, poi ti fa l'occhiolino e scivola indietro lungo il tuo corpo; lo osservi, sorridendo, mentre le sue mani fredde mollano la presa sui tuoi polsi e si infilano sotto la tua maglia, sollevandola e arricciandotela sul petto, centimetro dopo centimetro. Niccolò si abbassa su di te, la punta del suo naso congelata che dal centro del tuo sterno scende giù, giù, fino all'ombelico. Senti un brivido correrti dalla nuca lungo tutta la schiena quando incroci il suo sguardo scuro, e trattieni il respiro quando le sue dita giocano con l'elastico dei tuoi pantaloni.

Niccolò ti sorride da sotto il ciuffo, malizioso. Un secondo dopo le sue labbra sono su di te a soffiare una pernacchia contro la tua pancia e tu scoppi a ridere di botto, accartocciandoti su te stesso. Anche Niccolò ridacchia, e tu gli dai un buffetto sulla testa per rivincita. “Che infame che sei.”

“ _Pensavi,_ eh” sghignazza, tirandosi su e gattonando verso di te per scoccarti un bacio sul naso. Sbuffi, divertito, alzando gli occhi al cielo, e porti una mano tra i ricci alla base della sua testa per tenerlo vicino. L'aria giocosa va pian piano scemando, lasciando entrambi con due sorrisi placidi stampati in faccia. Guardi Niccolò, lo guardi negli occhi, e ti senti fortunato di essere nel qui e nell'ora - _in questo qui ed in questo ora,_  nel tuo letto con lui.

Fa strano pensare che una bustina d'erba in ostaggio, una torta alla carota troppo secca e un codice di autodisciplina troppo lungo abbiano portato a questo; fa strano pensare che un messaggio non inviato avrebbe potuto fare la differenza. E ti senti grato, terribilmente grato, per come le cose sono andate, nonostante alcune difficili circostanze. Non sai cosa tu abbia fatto per meritarti Niccolò al tuo fianco; ciò che sai con crescente fermezza è che farai tutto il possibile per tenerlo nella tua vita, perché ti rende felice, perché solo l'occasione di imparare a conoscerlo e ad amarlo fa sentire _te_ la persona più fortunata del mondo. 

Sfiori il suo naso col tuo, in un gesto che oramai è diventato vostro. “Vuoi sapere una cosa?” 

Niccolò annuisce quasi impercettibilmente, soffiandoti un caldo “ _cosa?”_ sulle labbra. “Sono felice che tu mi abbia seguito fuori dall'aula della radio.”

Il sorriso di Niccolò si allarga, gli illumina tutto il viso. “Tutto merito del fascino della  tua faccia da triglia.” 

Grugnisci una risata esasperata e gli tiri in faccia il tuo cuscino per zittirlo. Niccolò scoppia a ridere, e a te scoppia il cuore.

È che forse ti stai davvero innamorando tanto di questo idiota. 

**Author's Note:**

> mi rendo conto che questa più che una fanfiction fosse uno stream of consciousness con la punteggiatura perché è letteralmente una vomitata di ciò penso sia successo la sera post tombolata però ecco sì scusate NON SO SCRIVERE IL FLUFF OKAY (sto già progettando l'angst per tornare sui miei familiari passi) e mi dispiace aver propinato questa cosa però li amo tanto e mi mancano e li voglio sempre felici so there's that
> 
> also: sì, elia è bi and he knows it, bi!elia è il fondamento su cui si basa la /mia/ repubblica, e quella sera è stato sedotto da filippo sava you cannot change my mind  
> also: sì gio garau con la u finale perché è sardo si merita la felicità e se la merita con eva brighi, però intanto c'è martino rametta che lo supporta  
> also: amo i suca i miei figli prediletti  
> e niente buon twentybiteen


End file.
